House of Anubis:House of Isis
by BridgexJordan
Summary: Amber, Mick, and Nina are moving back to Anubis House, but when the house is too crowed, they and Willow have to move to Isis House. There, new romance and drama form and a new mysteries that lies at Isis House will bring Sibuna in a lot of danger.
1. House of Reunion

Boarding school parking lot

A car drives up and parks into a parking spot. The driver's door opens and the person steps out of the car. We can only see to person's shoes.

Anubis House: Living room

Eddie is sitting on a couch, hands arms around Patricia. Fabian is across from them. Trudy is in the kitchen baking.

**Eddie: **I'm so happy that this is our last year at this dumpy old boarding school.

**Fabian: **Yeah, after this year I'm going to fly to America to see Nina.

**Patricia: **You didn't do that over the break?

**Fabian: **I was busy. Plus I didn't have enough money again.

**Patricia: **You couldn't find enough money to fly for at least one day to see your own girlfriend?

**Fabian: **Like I said, I was busy as well.

**Eddie: **Yeah, sure you were.

**Fabian: **I was.

**Alfie: **COOKIES!

Alfie runs in to the Foyer and then into the kitchen.

**Alfie: **I could smell you're delicious cookies from all the way outside! Where are they?

**Trudy: **They're in the oven still but-

Alfie runs over, opens the oven, and takes out the cookies.

**Alfie: **HOT!

Alfie drops all of the cookies that are not fully finished yet, on to the floor.

**Trudy: **Oh Alfie! You couldn't have waited for them to be finished and then cooled off?

**Alfie: **Sorry.

**Trudy: **It's okay, but now you have to wait longer for the next batch of cookies.

**Alfie: **Aw man!

Alfie walks out of the kitchen, into the living room and sits next to Fabian.

**Fabian: **Smooth Alfie.

Sidewalk to Anubis House

Joy is walking on the Sidewalk when Jerome comes up behind her and puts his hand around Joy.

**Jerome: **Guess who.

**Joy: **Well considering that I only know a one person who puts they're hands over my eyes, and judging by the voice… Jerome?

Jerome takes his hands off of Joy's eyes and Jerome turns around.

**Jerome: **You're no fun.

**Joy: **Come here.

Joy and Jerome hug. Then they hold hands and walk to Anubis House together.

Anubis House living room

Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie are still sitting on the couches. Mara enters.

**Mara: **Hey guys.

**Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and Fabian: **Hey Mara.

A ding is heard in the kitchen.

**Alfie: **COOKIES!

Alfie runs to the kitchen but Trudy stops him before she enters.

**Trudy: **Let them cool off first, Alfie.

**Alfie: **I can't wait much longer!

Alfie runs over to the table where the cookies are and takes a cookie, puts it in his mouth, and screams.

**Alfie: **HOTTT! I NEED MILK!

Alfie runs to the refrigerator and opens it, takes out the milk carton, and milk comes out into Alfie's mouth, his shirt, and the floor. Alfie lets out a sigh of relief.

**Trudy: **Alfie! You do know you're cleaning this up right?

**Alfie **(not excited): Yes…

**Trudy: **Let's get some cleaning supplies to clean this up.

Alfie and Trudy go into the laundry room.

Joy and Jerome enter. Jerome has his arm around Joy.

**Fabian: **And here enter the couple of the year.

Joy and Jerome smiles and walk to an open couch.

**Eddie: **No, me and Patricia are the couple of the year.

**Mara: **Actually, It's Patricia and I.

**Eddie: **What? Patricia, is there something you want to tell me?

**Patricia: **She's trying to correct you're grammars… right Mara?

**Mara: **Right.

**Patricia: **Good, because, I'm sorry Mara, but you're just not my type.

Mara laughs.

**Mara: **Neither are you.

Willow enters.

**Willow: **ALFIE… Where's Alfie?

Alfie walks out of the laundry room with cleaning supplies with Trudy.

**Alfie: **Right here!

**Willow: **Alfie!

Willow runs into the kitchen.

**Trudy: **Oh Willow, watch your-

Willow slips in the milk.

**Alfie: **Willow!

Alfie catches Willow.

**Willow: **Thanks.

**Alfie: **No problem.

**Trudy: **Okay Alfie, let's get cleaning before anyone else slips.

**Alfie: **Date, tonight?

**Willow: **Sounds good.

Willow walks out of the kitchen and runs up stairs.

**Trudy: **Let's get cleaning Alfie.

**Alfie: **Okay.

KT enters the living room.

**KT: **Am I the last one?

**Patricia: **Yep.

**KT: **Where's Willow then?

KT sits next to Fabian.

**Fabian: **Up stairs.

**KT: **Aw, I was really trying not to be the last one.

Mick enters.

**Mick: **Good day mates!

**Mara: **MICK!

Mara jumps up and runs and hugs Mick.

**Fabian: **Mick? What are you doing here?

**Mick: **Oh I figured, last year of school before college and I just thought, hey what the heck spend your last year of school with your old buddies.

**Jerome: **Well good to have you back bud.

**Trudy: **Well nice to see you Mick.

**Mick: **Trudy! I missed you.

Mick hugs Trudy.

**Trudy: **I missed you too. So are you back at Anubis House?

**Mick: **Yep.

**Alfie: **Mick! Nice you see you buddy!

**Mick: **Nice to see you too Alfie.

Alfie and Mick high five each other.

**Mick: **So what room do I get?

**Trudy: **I'm guessing you're old room. Fabian, Eddie, do you guys mind having another person in your room?

**Fabian: **nah, not at all.

**Eddie: **It's okay.

**Trudy: **Good. Then there's your new room.

The sound of the door closing is heard and footsteps running.

**Fabian: **Is someone else here?

Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Fabian, KT, Mara, Mick, Eddie, Trudy, and Patricia get up to see who was at the door.

**Joy: **There's no one there.

Amber sneaks up behind the 10 looking for who closed the door.

**Amber: **What are you guys looking at?

The 10 turn around to see Amber.

**Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Fabian, KT, Mara, Mick, Eddie, Trudy, and Patricia: **AMBER!

**Mara: **You're back!

**Amber: **Yep, and I can see Mick is too.

**Mick: **Hey Ams.

**Amber: **Hey.

**Patricia: **How was Fashion School?

**Amber: **Amazing, but not as amazing as you guys!

Amber looks at Alfie.

**KT: **So are you going to stay at Anubis House too?

**Amber: **Yep. What room will I be staying in?

**Trudy: **I'm guessing Patricia's and Mara's room.

**Amber: **Okay.

The door to Anubis House opens and everyone turns around and sees Nina.

**Nina: **Hey guys!

**Fabian: **NINA!

Fabian runs and hugs Nina.

**Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Mara, Mick, Eddie, Trudy, Amber, and Patricia: **Nina!

**KT: **So you're the famous Nina.

**Nina: **Yeah, and I'm sorry but, who are you?

**KT: **KT Rush. I came here last year. I'm American too.

**Nina: **Well nice to meet you KT.

**KT: **Nice to meet you too.

Victor walks out of his office.

**Victor: **What is going on down here-?

Victor spots Nina.

**Victor: **This is not a meeting hall. Move now.

Everyone goes back into the living room.

**Fabian: **I'm so happy you're back! I missed you so much!

**Nina: **I missed you too.

Willow enters.

**Willow: **Oh Alfie! Let's have our date in my room okay?

**Alfie: **Okay.

Amber has a confused look on her face then it turns to anger. Willow turns around and sees Nina.

**Willow: **Oh hi, I'm Willow.

**Nina: **I'm Nina.

Willow walks past Nina and goes back up stairs.

**Nina: **Wow, I must've missed a lot while I was gone.

**Fabian: **We'll fill you in on the details later.

**Amber: **I must've missed a lot too.

Amber looks at Alfie then walks away.

**Alfie: **Amber! Wait!

**Amber: **No Alfie. I can't believe you cheated on me!

**Alfie: **I didn't… I mean… I did but-

**Amber: **Just forget it Alfie!

Amber walks up stairs.

**Alfie: **Amber!

Alfie sighs. Fabian walks up to Alfie.

**Fabian: **Oh Alfie. Tell Willow and Amber that there's a Sibuna meeting in an hour. Okay?

**Alfie: **Sounds good…

**Fabian: **Good.

Fabian walks off and Alfie gives a big sigh.

Attic: an hour and 10 minutes later

Fabian, Patricia, Nina, Eddie, and KT are sitting in a circle.

**Fabian: **Where are Alfie, Willow, and Amber?

**KT: **Maybe they're a little late?

**Eddie: **A little? It's been 10 minutes since they were supposed to be here.

**Nina: **Well, can you just explain to me all that I've missed. Like how did KT and Willow even get in Sibuna?

**Patricia: **Oh this is going to be a fun story.

Victor's office

Victor is reading a book when Mr. Sweet enters.

**Mr. Sweet: **You wanted to see me Victor?

**Victor: **Yes. I wanted to talk to you about space here at Anubis House.

**Mr. Sweet: **Yes?

**Victor:** We have 12 students in this house.

**Mr. Sweet: **Oh dear. That's a lot.

**Victor: **Indeed it is.

**Mr. Sweet: **So what do you want me to do?

**Victor: **I want you to move some of them to another house. Are any other houses free?

**Mr. Sweet: **Let's see. Hathor and Mut House as 8 students, but Isis house have only 4.

**Victor: **So move 4 students from here to make all the houses even.

**Mr. Sweet: **Sounds good. Who?

**Victor: **I was thinking, to make it fair, the last 4 students to enroll here. Amber, Mick, and Nina are new to this year since they were gone last year.

**Mr. Sweet: **Okay, and who's the other one?  
**Victor: **Ms. Jenks I'll assume because she moved from Isis House to Anubis House last year.

**Mr. Sweet: **Sounds good. I'll tell get everything ready.

**Victor: **Let's make them leave tonight, right now is good, so that none of the rooms are too crowded.

**Mr. Sweet: **Okay. I'll tell them now.

**Victor: **Good.

Patricia's and Mara's room

**Alfie: **Listen, Amber, I'm sorry. But I thought you broke up with me.

**Amber: **I didn't! I thought we were just having a long distance relationship!

**Alfie: **Well I didn't know that.

**Amber: **Alfie, just leave.

**Alfie: **Fine.

Alfie goes towards the door and Willow opens it.

**Alfie: **Oh hey Willow.

**Amber: **agh.

**Willow: **Mr. Sweet wants everyone down stairs. He has something to tell everyone. Where are the others?  
**Alfie: **Oh man! I forgot, there's a Sibuna meeting in the attic!

**Willow: **Let's go get them then!

Alfie and Willow run to the attic and Amber walks down stairs.

Attic

**Nina: **Wow, so you are really Robert's great granddaughter?

**KT: **Yep.

**Nina: **Wow. And Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy are really decadents are Robert's party.

**Patricia: **Yep.

**Nina: **Wow. You're gone for a year and that's what you miss?

Willow and Alfie enter.

**Eddie: **Oh there they are.

**Fabian: **Where's Amber?

**Alfie: **She's mad at me.

**Willow: **Mr. Sweet wants everyone down stairs now.

**Fabian: **Well then Sibuna meeting is over for now. Sibuna?

**Nina, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Willow, and Alfie: **Sibuna.

Living room

Mick and Mara are on a couch together, Joy, Jerome, and Amber are at the table, and Trudy, Mr. Sweet, and Victor are standing up. Alfie, Willow, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Eddie, and KT enter.

**Mick: **Here they are.

**Victor: **Good, everyone's here.

**Joy: **What's this all about?

**Victor: **Mr. Sweet?

**Mr. Sweet: **I'm afraid that Anubis House is too full at the moment. So, we have to move 4 of you to Isis House.

**Nina, Eddie, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Amber, Willow, Alfie, Patricia, KT, Jerome, and Joy: **What?!

**Mr. Sweet: **Calm down. Calm down. To make this fair, the last 4 people who signed up for Anubis House are moving. So that is Nina-

**Fabian and Nina: **What?!

Victor smiles.

**Mr. Sweet: **Let me finish! Amber, Mick-

**Mick and Mara: **What?!

**Mr. Sweet: **I said let me finish!

Mr. Sweet sighs.

**Mr. Sweet: **And Willow.

**Alfie and Willow: **What?!

**Amber: **Finally, I'm away from Willow.

**Jerome: **You do realize that you are going to Isis House too, right?

**Amber: **Aw man!

**Mr. Sweet: **You will be moving tonight.

**Fabian: **But Mr. Sweet-

**Eddie: **Dad, you can't do this!-

**Mr. Sweet: **Yes I can! Now, Amber, Nina, Mick, and Willow, follow me.

Willow and Alfie hug, Fabian and Nina hug, Mick and Mara hug, and Amber follows Mr. Sweet.


	2. House of New Houses

Anubis House: Joy's and KT's room

*Willow is packing her things. Alfie enters.

**Alfie: **Willow?

**Willow: **Oh hey Alfie.

**Alfie: **I'm going to miss you.

**Willow: **I'm only going to be a few houses down. We're still going to be going to the same school.

**Alfie: **I know, but I missed eating with you. You know, our breakfast for champions cereal.

**Willow: **Me too, but we can still do that. I mean, before I moved into Anubis House, I was at Isis House and I still came over here for breakfast.

**Alfie: **True, but I'm still going to miss you.

**Willow: **It's o-

*Alfie kissed Willow!

**Willow: **SQUEEEE!

*Willow kisses Alfie again.

*Nina enters.

**Nina: **Willo… oh… am I interrupting anything?

**Alfie and Willow: **nah.

**Nina: **Oh okay. Willow, Mr. Sweet is waiting for us down stairs. We have to go.

**Willow: **Oh okay. See you later Alfie.

**Alfie: **See you.

*Willow and Nina exit. Alfie sighs and sits down on KT's bed.

Foyer

*Fabian, Jerome, Joy, Patricia, Amber, Eddie, Mick, Mara, KT, Trudy, and Mr. Sweet are waiting when Nina and Willow walk down stairs.

**Nina: **Okay, I got Willow.

**Mr. Sweet: **Let's go then.

**Mick: **Wait, Mr. Sweet, can we say our goodbyes real quick?

**Mr. Sweet: **Sure, I guess.

**Mick: **Mara,

**Mara: **yeah?

**Mick: **Even though we're going to be in different houses now, do you want to-

**Mara: **YES!

**Mick: **But you didn't know what I was going to say.

**Mara: **I'm kind of guessing.

*Mara kisses Mick.

**Mara: **I love you Mick.

**Mick: **I love you too.

**Fabian: **Bye Nina.

**Nina: **Not bye just-

**Fabian: **Yeah. I know.

*Nina and Fabian hug.

**Mr. Sweet: **Well let's go everyone. I'll give you your room assignments when we get to Isis House.

*Nina, Amber, Willow, and Mick get their suitcases and follow Mr. Sweet out.

*Alfie runs down stairs.

**Alfie: **Willow! Willow… Aw man, I missed her.

*Victor walks down stairs.

**Victor: **It's 10 o'clock-

*Everyone starts walks to their rooms.

**Victor: **You have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop.

*Victor drops the pin.

Isis House: Foyer

*Mr. Sweet, Willow, Amber, Nina, and Mick enter. Willow, Amber, Nina, and Mick shudders.

**Nina: **What a chill.

**Amber: **I know right?

*Taylor enters.

**Taylor: **Well hello everyone. I'm your new house mother, Taylor. Okay. Okay. Don't tell me your names. Let me guess.

*Taylor walks up to Nina.

**Taylor: **Your name must be… Nina.

**Nina: **Wow. Good guess.

*Taylor walks to Mick.

**Taylor: **Your name is Mick.

**Mick: **Wow. How'd you know?

**Taylor: **You're the only boy.

**Mick: **Right.

*Taylor walks to Amber.

**Taylor: **You must be Amber.

**Amber: **Wow your good. How did you know?

**Taylor: **Well, I already guessed Nina, and I already know Willow, so it was just a lucky guess.

**Amber: **Right.

**Mr. Sweet: **Now, here are the room arrangements. Just like in Anubis House, Girls are up stairs and boys are down stairs. I'll start with the boys. Mick, you are going to be in the room closest to us. Okay?

**Mick: **Okay.

**Mr. Sweet: **Amber and Willow, you 2 will be in the first on your right up stairs.

**Amber: **Wait, We're sharing a room?!

**Mr. Sweet: **Yes.

**Amber: **Oh no.

**Willow: **YAY!

**Mr. Sweet: **And Nina, you will be in the last room on your right.

**Nina: **Okay.

**Mr. Sweet: **Now off to your rooms. Go. Go.

*Mick goes to his room and Nina, Amber, and Willow go upstairs.

Anubis House: Patricia's and Mara's room

**Mara: **What if Mick falls for another girl in Isis House? You know?

**Patricia: **Don't worry Mara. There is only 1 other girl at Isis House, and the chances of liking her over you are very slim.

**Mara: **Your right. I shouldn't be worrying.

**Patricia: **Yes, you should be sleeping.

**Mara: **Your right. Well goodnight.

**Patricia: **Goodnight!

Eddie's and Fabian's room

**Eddie: **Well goodnight Fabian

**Fabian: **Goodnight.

*Fabian puts the book he was reading in his drawer and then feels something and takes out Nina's locket.

**Fabian: **Oh man!

**Eddie: **What?

**Fabian: **I forgot to give Nina's locket back.

**Eddie: **Give it to her in the morning.

**Fabian: **Your right.

Isis House: Mick's and Ben's room

*Mick enters

**Ben: **Well hullo new roommate, I'm Ben.

**Mick: **Good day, I'm Mick.

*Mick puts his things on his bed and hangs up a football poster of David Beckham.

**Ben: **Aw I see you like football. You play?

**Mick: **Yeah, I've played football since I was 5.

**Ben: **I've played since I was 4.

**Mick: **Is that a challenge then?

**Ben: **Game on.

Nina's and Piper's room

*Nina enters to see Piper in the bed reading.

**Nina: **Piper?

**Piper: **Nina?

**Nina: **What are you doing here?

**Piper: **My parents made me move to be closer to Patricia. They thought before we go off into the real world, we better spend our last times together at school.

**Nina: **Wow.

**Piper: **Looks like we're roommates.

**Nina: **Yeah. Um, so is that your bed?

**Piper: **Yes, do you want this one?

**Nina: **No, that's fine. Just checking to see what bed will not be mine.

**Piper: **Oh okay.

*Nina puts her things on her bed. He lays her duffle bag in front of her. Before she can unzip it, it unzips itself.

**Nina: **That's weird.

**Piper: **What's weird?

**Nina: **Huh? Oh nothing.

*Nina has a look of bafflement on her face.

Morning: Isis House: Dining room

*Nina and Piper are sitting at the table and Taylor is in the kitchen when Amber enters.

**Amber: **Where's Willow?

**Nina: **She went to eat at Anubis House with Alfie.

**Amber: **Yes! I don't have to wake up to Willow this morning!

*Amber sits down.

**Nina: **Don't you think you're being a little rude to the girl who worships the ground you walk on?

**Amber: **Nah.

*Mick and Ben enter.

**Ben: **So today after school?

**Mick: **You're on.

*Mick and Ben sit down. Sergei enters.

**Sergei **(To Amber)**: **Excuse me, but that's my seat.

*Amber looks up at Sergei

**Amber: **Oh sorry. I'll move.

*Amber gets up and moves to the seat next to her. Amber smiles at Sergei. Sven enters.

**Sven: **That's my seat.

**Amber: **Well too bad.

Anubis House: Dining room

*Willow and Alfie are sitting next to each other.

**Willow: **yummm… I missed the 'breakfast of champions' cereal!

**Alfie: **Me too.

*Trudy enters.

**Trudy: **Who's ready for their first day back to school?

*Everyone groans but Fabian.

**Fabian: Woo-hoo…**

*Fabian trails off noticing that everyone else is not then he groans. Victor enters.

**Victor: **Off to school. Off to school.

*Everyone gets out of their seats and heads out. Willow bumps into Victor.

**Willow: **Oh sorry.

**Victor: **What are you doing here?

**Willow: **Eating Trudy's yummy breakfast with by boyfriend.

**Victor: **You are supposed to be at Isis House. I'm sure your house mother there is just as well as a cook than Trudy and you may see your boyfriend at school.

**Willow: **But I was just-

**Victor: **No buts. Off to school and I better not see you back here again.

*Willow runs off to see Alfie.

Boarding school: Corridor.

*Fabian is talking to Nina.

**Fabian: **So it just unzipped by itself?

**Nina: **Yeah.

**Fabian: **Are you sure it wasn't already unzipped?

**Nina: **I'm sure, I watched it unzip.

**Fabian: **Magnetic pull?

**Nina: **Really?

**Fabian: **It could be possible.

*Sergei walks in and Amber follows and puts her arm around Sergei.

**Amber: **Hullo Captain Serge.

**Sergei: **It's Sergei.

**Amber: **I know, but that's just my nickname for you.

**Sergei: **I like my name as it is thank you.

*Sergei walks off and Amber watches him then goes over to Nina and Fabian.

**Nina: **What was that?

**Amber: **Trying to make Alfie jealous.

**Fabian: **Why?

**Amber: **Because, I know he still loves me more than that Willow-

**Fabian: **I don't know, it was like love at first sight.

**Amber: **Well Alfie and I were that too.

*Ben walks up to Eddie

**Ben: **Hullo Edison.

**Eddie: **Ben? What are you doing here? I thought you moved.

**Ben: **I decided to come back.

**Eddie: **Well, you better not be trying to steal my girlfriend.

**Ben: **Oh no. I'm over trying to beat you. My new target is…

*Ben looks at Mick and Mara walking down the hall.

**Eddie: **You better not steal Mara from Mick!

**Ben: **Her name's Mara. What a lovely name.

*Ben smiles at Eddie.

Mrs. Andrews class room

*Mrs. Andrews is at her desk when Mara and Mick enter.

**Mara: **Mrs. Andrews! You're back!

**Mrs. Andrews:** That's right. Missed me?

**Mara: **You bet. We have had some weird teachers ever since you left.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Glad to hear. Oh can one of you two go ask Mr. Sweet if he has any spare scissors to lend me?

**Mick: **I will.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Thank you Mick.

*Mick walks out of the class room and Ben enters and goes to Mara.

**Ben: **Hullo. Mara is it?

**Mara: **Yes…

**Ben: **I'm Ben-

**Mara: **I know who you are.

**Ben: **I see.

*Amber, Fabian, and Nina enter followed by KT.

**KT: **Hey guys.

**Fabian: **Oh hey KT.

**KT: **I was thinking, maybe we should have a Sibuna meeting tonight.

**Fabian: **After what Victor said to Willow, if we do, we can't do it at Anubis House.

**KT: **True.

Mr. Sweet's office

*Mick enters.

**Mick: **Mr. Sweet?

**Mr. Sweet: **Yes Mick?

**Mick: **Do you have any scissors for Mrs. Andrews?

*Mr. Sweet looks in drawer

**Mr. Sweet: **No. I do not. I think there are some in my office back at Isis House.

**Mick: **I'll go there then.

*Mick exits

Isis House: Foyer

*Mick enters and goes upstairs into Mr. Sweet's office. He looks threw the drawers and sees 2 scissors. He reaches for them, but then they shoot to the ceiling. Mick moves just in time knocking into the wall behind him. The scissors then shoots down right at him making him scream.


	3. House of Scissors

Isis House: Mr. Sweet's office

* He looks threw the drawers and sees 2 scissors. He reaches for them, but then they shoot to the ceiling. Mick moves just in time knocking into the wall behind him. The scissors then shoots down right at him making him scream. He then dodges them just in time and runs out of the office.

Mr. Sweet's class room

**Mr. Sweet: **Now, today we'll talk about-

*Eddie enters.

**Eddie: **Sorry I'm late.

**Mr. Sweet: **Edison. Glad you could join us. Looks like the only seat left is right here by Piper.

**Patricia: **Um, Mr. Sweet. Joy can move.

**Joy: **Huh?

**Patricia: **Please Joy?

**Joy: **Oh fine.

**Mr. Sweet: **No Joy. That's very kind of you, but I want Edison to sit right there.

*Patricia groans and Eddie sits next to Piper.

Ms. Andrews's Classroom

**Ms. Andrews: **Where is Mick? He should be here by now. (Sighs) Well let's get on with it. Does everyone have a partner?

*KT raises her hand.

**KT: **I don't miss.

**Ms. Andrews: **Aw, KT, well looks like you'll have to wait for Mick to come back.

**Nina: **She can be with us.

**Ms. Andrews: **No, I need it to be a 2 person group. Now, today with your sheet of paper in front of you, I want you to draw a line in the middle of it.

*Everyone starts to draw the line.

**Ben: **Here, you can do it.

*Ben hands pen to Mara.

**Mara: **Um, Thanks?

*Mara draws the line.

**Ms. Andrews: **Now, with in your pairs, I want you two on one side of the line, tell me everything you know about Hamlet, and on the other side, I want you to tell me everything you know from The Odyssey. Begin.

**Amber: **So what do you know?

**Sergei: ** Nothing really.

**Amber: **Oh.

*Amber looks back to see Willow writing down crazy fast and Alfie, with his hand around Willow, smiling.

**Amber: **Maybe this will bring some memory back.

**Sergei: **Huh-

*Amber kisses Sergei.

**Ms. Andrews: **Amber! Sergei! No PDA in school! See me after class.

**Sergei:** Nice going.

*Amber looks back at Alfie seeing that he didn't see a thing.

Isis House: Foyer

*Mick is running down the stairs and Taylor enters.

**Taylor: **Is everything okay? I heard screaming.

**Mick: **Taylor! Scissors are attacking me!

**Taylor: **Huh?

**Mick: **Okay, That sounded better in my head.

**Taylor: **What really happened?

**Mick: **I'm telling the truth! You have to believe me!

**Taylor: **I'm trying, but really, scissors?

**Mick: **I'm not making this up!

**Taylor: **Yeah. Yeah. Why don't you just come in the living room and sit down a bit? Rest.

**Mick: **But I'm-

**Taylor: **Sh. Sh. Sh. Come sit down.

*Mick groans and follows Taylor into the living room.

Ms. Andrews's class room

*Ms. Andrews is walking around the classroom.

**Fabian: **Um, I don't think that's right.

**Nina: **Are you sure?

**Fabian: **I'm sure.

**Nina: **Okay then…

*Nina starts erasing.

*Mara raises her hand.

**Ms. Andrews: **Yes Mara?

**Mara: **What do we do when we're finished?

**Ms. Andrews: **Oh right. Class, when you're finished, please use your scissors and cut right on that line.

*Mara and Willow start cutting.

**Ben: **No, let me.

**Mara: **No, I got it.

**KT: **Where's Mick?

**Nina: **I don't-

**Fabian: **Nina! Your locket!

**Nina: **Huh?

*Nina looks at her locket to see it glowing. She touches it and then starts to have a vision.

Isis House: Mr. Sweet's office (Nina's vision)

*Mick is going opens the drawer and sees the scissor. He smiles and just as he reaches for the scissor, a ghostly, white hand grabs it at throws it at him. Mick dodges it and hits the wall. The ghost comes out of the ground and grabs the scissor and throws it at Mick.

Mrs. Andrews's class room

*Nina's vision is just finished and she looks at Fabian.

**Fabian: **What's wrong?

**Nina: **Mick's in trouble! We need to save him, he's at Isis House!

**Fabian: **Okay.

**KT: **I got a plan. Mrs. Andrews?

**Ms. Andrews: **Yes KT?

**KT: **Mick's not back yet, I think I should go find him.

**Ms. Andrews: **Yes, he should be back by now. Okay, go find him. But hurry.

*KT runs out of the classroom and turns around to motion Fabian and Nina to follow.

**Fabian: **I think we should go with.

**Nina: **Yeah, in case she gets lost.

**Ms. Andrews: **Very well. Very well. Go.

*Fabian and Nina follow KT.

**Mara: **Can I go-

**Ms. Andrews: **No. No. There is enough.

Mr. Sweet's class room

**Mr. Sweet: **Now, you must poor in these chemicals gently, or you may create a gas leak.

*Eddie helps Piper poor in the chemical. Patricia pours in the chemical while watching them with a jealous look on her face.

**Joy: **Patricia that's enough.

*Patricia doesn't pay attention.

**Joy: **Patricia that's enough!  
*Patricia still doesn't pay attention.

**Joy: **Patricia!

*Patricia sees what's going on.

**Patricia: **Oh no!

*Mr. Sweet walks over.

**Mr. Sweet: **What did I just say you girls?!

*Everyone starts gagging and covering up their noses.

**Mr. Sweet: **Everyone in the drama room! In the drama room! Stay calm!

*everyone exits.

On the sidewalk to Isis House

**Fabian: **So a ghost just threw a scissor at Mick?

**Nina: **Yeah.

**KT: **I hope he's okay.

**Nina: **Yeah me too.

**Fabian: **Do you know who the ghost is?

**Nina: **No. All I saw was just a white, blurry image of it.

**Fabian: **Oh.

Drama room

*Eddie sits over by Patricia.

**Eddie: **What was that all about?

**Patricia: **Nothing.

*Jerome sits by Joy

**Jerome: **Well, tell Patricia thank you.

**Joy: **For what?

**Jerome: **For putting class on pause. It was getting boring in there, and I get to spend some time with you.

*Joy smiles and Jerome and Joy kiss.

*Mr. Sweet, Sven, and another girl enter carrying books.

**Mr. Sweet: **Okay class, since we are not going to be doing the experiment, we will be reading some chapters in our chemistry books. Sven. Casey. Can you two hand these out please?

**Sven: **Yes sir.

*Sven and Casey pass out the books. Sven hands a book to Joy smiling.

**Sven: **Here you go.

*Joy has a small blush.

**Joy: **Thanks.

*Jerome has a jealous look on his face as Sven hands him a book.

Isis House: Foyer

*KT, Fabian, and Nina enter. Fabian and KT shudders.

**Fabian: **Okay, that was the biggest chill I've had in my life.

**KT: **You too?

**Fabian: **You felt it?

*KT nods.

**Fabian: **Nina, did you feel it?

**Nina: **No-

Isis House: Foyer (Flashback)

*Mr. Sweet, Willow, Amber, Nina, and Mick enter. Willow, Amber, Nina, and Mick shudders.

**Nina: **What a chill.

**Amber: **I know right?

Isis House: Foyer

**Nina: **At least, not this time.

**KT: **Huh?

**Nina: **When Willow, Amber, Mick, and I first came into Isis House last night, we all felt a cold chill, and now you guys felt it.

**Fabian: **Strange.

**KT: **So where did you say you see saw Mick?

**Nina: **Upstairs in Mr. Sweet's off-

*Taylor enters.

**Taylor: **Oh hi Nina! What are you doing here so early? It's not lunch is it?

**Nina: **No, we're just trying to find Mick.

**Taylor: **Oh, follow me.

*Nina, Fabian, and KT look at each other and then follow Taylor into the living room where Mick is sitting on a couch looking board.

**Fabian: **Mick! There you are!

**Mick: **Fabian! Please, tell Taylor to let me leave!  
**Taylor: **I don't think you're ready.

*Taylor notices that Nina, Fabian, and KT are in the room.

**Taylor: **Sorry, Mick said scissors attacked him in Mr. Sweet's office.

*Nina, Fabian, and KT look at each other.

**Taylor: **He's seeing things so he must be sick or something. He's staying home school today.

**KT: **Oh okay.

**Taylor: **I'm sorry.

*KT, Fabian, and Nina exit.

Mrs. Andrew's classroom

*Mara is reading a book and Ben is watching her read.

**Ben: **What book are you reading?

**Mara: **Why are you so close to me? I have a boyfriend you know.

**Ben: **Oh.

*Ben scoots over and smiles.

*Fabian, Nina, and KT enter.

**KT: **Mick's sick.

**Mrs. Andrews: **He is? Odd…

*Bell rings.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Okay class. Turn in your papers to me if you haven't already and go off to lunch. Amber and Sergei stay. As for you three, stay as well.

*Mara and Ben enter followed by other students and then Alfie and Willow walking out with Alfie's hand around Willow. Amber gets a jealous look in her eyes.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Fabian, Nina, and KT. You guys finish your projects, KT; you're going to have to work alone.

**KT: **Yes ma'am.

**Mrs. Andrews: **And Sergei and Amber, you two have detention.

*Amber and Sergei groan.

Isis House: Foyer

*Alfie and Willow enter. Alfie shudders.

**Willow: **Are you okay?

**Alfie: **Yeah, I'm fine.

**Willow: **Come on follow me.

*Willow skips to the dining room and Alfie follows. Sven, Ben, Mick, and Piper are already at the table and Taylor is in the kitchen finishing up lunch.

**Willow: **Alfie sit by me.

*Willow and Alfie sit next to each other.

**Ben: **So Mick, are we still on for our little scrimmage after school?

**Mick: **You're on.

*Taylor enters carrying a bowl in with spaghetti in one hand and rolls in another and sets them down in the middle of the table.

**Mick: **WO.

**Alfie: **This is lunch?

**Willow: **I almost forgot about your cooking Taylor. How could I forget?

**Sven: **Taylor's family owned some fancy restraint in London, she cooks like a boss.

**Taylor: **Aw, thank you Sven.

**Sven: **You're welcome.

*Alfie takes a mouth full of spaghetti.

**Alfie: **Amaze-balls!

Mrs. Andrews's classroom

*Nina is cutting the paper.

**Sergei: **It's your fault I'm stuck in detention.

**Amber: **My fa-

**Mrs. Andrews: **Shhhh… no talking.

**Amber and Sergei: **Sorry Mrs. Andrews.

**Nina: **Okay, we're done!

*Nina and Fabian get up and hand the paper to Mrs. Andrews.

*KT starts cutting.

**KT: **Guys! Wait for me. I'm almost finished!  
*KT finishes cutting, hands the paper to Mrs. Andrews, and follows Nina and Fabian outside.

Isis House: Dining room

**Sven: **So Mick, do you want to play football or basketball.

**Mick: **Whichever one, I bet I can kick your butt at both.

**Taylor: **Are you sure you want to play?

**Mick: **Yes, Taylor. I told you, I'm not sick.

**Taylor: **Well why else would you say that scissors attacked you?

**Mick: **I don't know.

**Taylor: **Scissors can't just come alive, and don't tell me that there is just some evil spirit haunting the house and that we need to call the ghost hunters.

*Willow and Alfie look at each other. Mick rolls he's eyes and gets up and exits. Alfie and Willow follow Mick into the Foyer

**Alfie: **Mick wait!

**Mick: **What?

**Willow: **We believe you about the scissors.

**Mick: **Sure you do.

**Alfie: **We do. Just tell us what happened.

**Mick: **Okay so-

*The grandfather clock tilts over falling onto Alfie and Willow. Alfie and Willow scream.


	4. House of Grandfather Clocks

Isis House: Foyer

*The grandfather clock tilts over falling onto Alfie and Willow. Alfie and Willow scream. Mick quickly reacts and pushes Alfie and Willow out of the way so that the grandfather clock falls on him.

**Alfie and Willow: **Mick!

*Taylor, Piper, Sven, and Ben enter. All but Ben gasps.

**Piper: **Mick! Are you okay?

*Taylor, Piper, and Sven run over to help.

*Nina, Fabian, and KT enter.

**KT: **Whoa!

**Fabian: **Mick!

*Fabian runs over to help.

**Nina: **What happened?

**Taylor: **That's what I want to know.

**Willow: **The grandfather clock just fell and it was going to hit us, but Mick pushed us out of the way.

*Sven and Fabian push the grandfather clock off of Mick and Piper and Taylor help Mick up.

**Taylor: **Let's take you to the nurse. Who's your next period class?

**Mick **(in pain): Mr. Sweet.

**Taylor: **Does anyone have Mr. Sweet next period.

**Piper, KT, and Fabian: **Me.

**Taylor: **Good, please tell Mr. Sweet that Mick's not going to be in class today. Come on Mick.

*Taylor helps Mick out and Piper, Ben, and Sven follow to be to class.

**Fabian: **Alfie. Willow. What happened?

**Willow: **The grandfather clock just fell and it was going to hit us, but Mick pushed us out of the way.

**Fabian: **So it just fell by its self?

*Nina walks up to the grandfather clock.

**Alfie: **Pretty much.

*Nina's locket grows. Nina notices it and touches it and starts to have a vision.

Isis House: Foyer (Nina's vision)

**Alfie: **We do. Just tell us what happened.

**Mick: **Okay so-

*A ghost is behind the grandfather clock, now you can see more of the features of the ghost but still can't make out who it is. The ghost pushes the grandfather clock tilts over falling onto Alfie and Willow. Alfie and Willow scream. Mick quickly reacts and pushes Alfie and Willow out of the way so that the grandfather clock falls on him.

**Alfie and Willow: **Mick!

*You can see a smile on the ghost's face as it disappears through the wall.

Isis House: Foyer

*Nina gasp.

**KT: **Nina?

**Nina: **Huh?

**Fabian: **Are you okay? What's wrong?

**Nina: **I think I just had another vision.

**Willow: **I'm guessing your vision told you it was a ghost.

**Nina: **How did you know?

**Willow: **Because it must be something about what happened to Mick considering what just happened.

**KT: **Okay… good educated guess, but how does that tell you that it was a ghost?

**Willow: **Because I know a ghost did it.

*Alfie's, Fabian's, KT's and Nina's eyes widen.

**Willow: **I speak to ghost? You didn't know that?

*Alfie, Fabian, KT, and Nina shake their head.

**Willow: **Wow you guys are slow, and I can't believe you didn't know that Alfie.

**Alfie: **Well it didn't really come up in a conversation.

**Willow: **Oh.

**Fabian: **Well, do you know who the ghost is?

**Willow: **No. This ghost never really speaks to me. She just mopes around. But I still can't believe she did that, it doesn't seem like her.

**Nina: **Right... well let's get to class.

Boarding school: Ms. Valentine's classroom

**Ms. Valentine: **Alright everyone, quiet down, take your seats. I'm Ms. Valentine, your history teacher, although most of you know me. Today, we are going to start a little, well I'll say fun, I don't know about you, project. I decided to start with Egypt since all our houses' names are based on Egyptian gods. So, you all will be paired up.

*Jerome puts his arm around Joy and Joy lays her head on his shoulder.

**Ms. Valentine: **I have your partners picked out already: Alfie Lewis and Willow Jenks.

*Alfie and Willow high five as Ms. Valentine calls out two names other names.

**Ms. Valentine: **… Jerome Clarke and…

*Jerome and Joy has their hands crossed.

**Jerome **(To self): Please say Joy, please say Joy.

**Ms. Valentine: **Oh, Nina Martin, sorry, printer messed up. And the other groups are… Kim Harrison and Joe Sanders, Joy Mercer and Sven White…

*Joy looks at Sven and Sven smile and waves. Joy waves back. Jerome has another jealous look on his face.

**Ms. Valentine: **Okay, there you go. I'll give you time to find your partners while I get everything ready.

*Joy kisses Jerome on the cheek and walks over to sit next to Sven. Moments later, Nina comes over and sits next to Jerome.

**Nina: **Hey Jerome.

*Jerome doesn't hear Nina and is too busy looking at Joy and Sven talking.

**Nina: **Jerome? Hello…? JEROME!

**Jerome: **What? Huh? Oh, hey Nina.

**Nina: **What's wrong?

**Jerome: **Oh nothing.

*Nina looks at Jerome like she knows he's lying. Jerome sighs.

**Jerome: **its Joy and Sven.

**Nina: **What about them?

**Jerome: **I think he's trying to hit on her and steal her away from me.

**Nina: **That doesn't sound like Sven, maybe Ben, but not Sven. Well, what do I know; I've only known him for one day. For all I know, he could be the biggest girlfriend stealer on the planter.

*Jerome gets a worried look on his face.

**Nina: **I was just kidding. Sven's a good guy and he wouldn't steal Joy from you like that. Trust me.

**Jerome: **If you're sure.

**Nina: **I'm sure.

*Jerome takes one look back at Joy and Sven laughing.

Drama Room

*Bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Eddie enters with his arm around Patricia just as Mr. Sweet is about to exit. Mr. Sweet stops.

**Mr. Sweet: **Edison. Can I speak to you in my office please?

**Eddie: **Now dad?

**Mr. Sweet: **Yes. Now.

**Patricia: **I'll see you after you and daddy talk.

*Patricia kisses Eddie's cheeks and Eddie and Mr. Sweet walk to Mr. Sweet's office. Patricia goes over to Fabian, KT, Alfie, and Willow.

**Patricia: **So what new mystery have we magically stumbled into this time?

**Fabian: **Well, there's a ghost, we think at least, sort of… haunting Isis House.

**Patricia: **Well that seems normal. So who's the ghost?

**Nina: **We don't know yet, but Willow has an idea about how we can find out.

**Patricia: **How?

**Willow: **We-

*Amber enters.

**Amber: **Okay, so the whole trying to get Al-

*Amber notices that Alfie and Willow are in the room.

**Amber: **… Ally to be my partner is not working.

**Willow: **Who's Ally?

*Amber sits down with Sibuna.

Mr. Sweet's office

**Eddie: **So what's up?

**Mr. Sweet: **Nothing's 'up'.

**Eddie: **Well what did you call me in for?

**Mr. Sweet: **Can't I spend time with my own son?

*Eddie gives Mr. Sweet a look and Mr. Sweet sighs.

Anubis House: Living room.

*Jerome is sitting on the couch looking board with Trudy in the kitchen.

**Jerome: **Where is everybody?  
**Trudy: **Mara's upstairs.

**Jerome: **Where's Joy and Alfie?

**Trudy: **I think Alfie's with the others still at the school and I think Joy's working with… Sven I think she said his name was.

*Jerome sighs and gets up.

**Jerome: **I'll go talk to Mara…

Isis House: Living room

*Joy and Sven are sitting next to each other doing a project and Sergei and Ben are just sitting on the couch. Piper enters helping Mick who is on crunches.

**Piper: **Right this way Mick.

*Piper helps Mick sit down.

**Mick: **Thanks Piper.

**Joy: **Mick, what happened?

**Piper: **Grandfather clock fell on him.

**Joy: **No, seriously, what happened?

**Ben: **If you ask me, it was all a set up to get out of the scrimmage tonight.

**Mick: **Oh yeah, I totally hurt myself on purpose just so I could get out of beating your butt.

**Ben: **You see, he admitted it.

**Piper: **Don't be just a jerk, Ben.

*Ben rolls his eyes and exits.

Anubis House: Mara's and Patricia's room

*Mara is pacing around on the phone.

**Mara: **Come on Mick, pick up.

*Jerome enters.

**Jerome: **Hey Mar-

*Mara jumps up and screams, startled.

**Mara: **Jerome! Don't just walk in like that, what if I was changing?

**Jerome: **Well, then this experience would be better.

**Mara: **EW!

*Mara throws a pillow at Jerome.

**Mara: **Get out!

**Jerome: **I just wanted to talk to someone. I'm so board.

**Mara: **I'm sure Victor would be more than thrilled to talk to you about the history of the stuff birds. Now get out! I'm trying to contact Mick; I haven't seen him all day! Come on Mick, pick up!

**Jerome: **Did you try texting him?

**Mara: **Great idea!

*Mara starts texting.

Isis House: Mick's and Ben's room.

*Ben is lying on his bed when a beep sound comes from Mick's side of the room. Ben get's up and walks over to the noise and sees Mick's phone. He sees a text from "Mara" saying, "Where are you?" Ben smiles and texts back saying, "I'm at Isis House. Can you meet me by the soccer field? I have something to show you." Ben sends the message and puts the phone down smiling.

Anubis House: Mara's and Patricia's room

**Mara: **He texted back!

**Jerome: **What did he say?

**Mara: **He says he is at Isis House, and he wants to meet by the soccer field… He has sometime to show me. I have to go!

*Mara runs past Jerome. Jerome notices that Mara left her phone on her bed. He walks over to it and looks at the message.

**Jerome **(To self): Perfect spelling, perfect grammar, perfect punctuation? Either Mick's somehow gotten smarter in Australia, or this isn't Mick answering…

*Jerome runs after Mara with Mara's phone.

Anubis House: Foyer

*Mara runs down stairs and sees Joy entering Anubis House.

**Joy: **Hey Mara.

**Mara: **Oh hey Joy, listen, I'm supposed to meet Mick at the soccer field right now. So-

**Joy: **Wait, Mick's not going to be leaving Isis House right now.

**Mara: **What do you mean?

**Joy: **You didn't hear? A grandfather clock fell on Mick's leg; he's in crunches and can barely walk.

**Mara: **But he texted me-

*Jerome runs down stairs.

**Jerome: **Mara! Mara! The text wasn't from Mick!

**Joy: **Told you.

*Joy walks up stairs.

**Mara: **Well then who was it from?

**Jerome: **Who knows?

Boarding School: Hallways by Mr. Sweet's office

*Patricia is waiting by Mr. Sweet's office. Eddie walks out followed by Mr. Sweet.

**Mr. Sweet: **Edison, just listen-

**Eddie: **No dad! No!

*Mr. Sweet sighs and walks back into his office.

**Patricia: **Hey there you are, the others are waiting at Isis House. We're going to try to find out who this ghost that is haunting Isis House is… Is everything alright?

**Eddie **(angry)**: **Yeah, why wouldn't it be?

**Patricia: **Well good… so are you ready to go over to Isis House-?

**Eddie **(angry): Just forget it okay?

*Eddie walks past Patricia in anger.

**Patricia: **Eddie!

*Patricia sighs.

Night: Isis House: Amber's and Willow's room.

*Willow, Amber, KT, Nina, Fabian, and Alfie are sitting on the floor in a circle with room for two with 7 unlit candles in the middle of them.

**Amber: **Where are they?

*Patricia enters.

**Patricia: **I'm here. Sorry I'm late.

**Nina: **Where's Eddie.

**Patricia: **He wasn't in the mood for some reason.

**Willow: **Well, then we're going to have to do the ceremony without him.

*Patricia sits down as Willow takes out a candle from the middle.

**Willow: **Let's all scoot closer to fill in that gap.

*Everyone moves closer to the middle to will in the gap.

**Willow: **Good. Now-

*Willow takes out a lighter from her pocket.

**Willow: **Let's each light a candle.

*Willow lights a candle and then hands the lighter to Alfie, he lights he candle and hands it to Amber, Amber does the same and hands it to Fabian, Fabian does the same and hands it to Nina, and Nina does the same and hands it to KT, KT does the same and hands it to Patricia and Patricia lights it and hands it back to Willow who puts it back in her pocket.

**Willow: **Good. Now, let's say the Words of Calling.

**Fabian: **The words of what now?

**Willow: **SHHHHH! Now, repeat after me.

*Willow hums and the other Sibunas do the same.

**Willow: **great Spirit of Isis House-

**Sibuna: **Great Spirit of Isis House.

**Willow: **Show us your welcome-

**Sibuna: **Show us your welcome.

**Willow: **And show us who you are-

**Sibuna: **And show us who you are.

**Willow: **So we can welcome you in this world.

**Sibuna: **So we can welcome you in this world.

*Nina's locket starts glowing.

**Patricia: **Nina! Your locket!

*Nina looks at her locket.

**Nina: **It might be a vision from the ghost!

**Fabian: **Well touch it!

*Nina touches it and starts to have a vision.

Some dark ghostly room (Nina's vision)

*The face of the ghost comes clear.

Isis House: Amber's and Willow's room

*Nina gasps.

**KT: **Well who is it? Who's the ghost?  
**Nina: **It's Louisa! Louisa Frobisher-Smythe!


	5. House of Moods

Isis House: Nina's and Piper's room

*Nina is restless in her bed. Sounds of someone saying "Help me" is whispering in the air. The sound turn into "Find me" and Nina sits up screaming. Piper wakes up and turns the lamp light on.

**Piper: **Are you okay Nina?

**Nina: **Yeah, just… bad dreams.

**Piper: **Are you going to be okay?

**Nina: **Yeah, I'll be fine.

**Piper: **Okay… goodnight.

**Nina: **Goodnight.

*Piper turns her lamp off and lies back in bed. Nina lies back in bed as well. She has a confused look on her face.

Morning: Isis House: Dining room

*Piper, Willow, Ben, Sven, Amber, and Sergei are eating at the table when Nina enters sleepy.

**Amber: **Are you okay Nina?

**Willow: **She had a bad night sleep.

**Piper: **How did you know?

**Willow: **It's all in her aura.

*Sergei scoots his chair further away from Willow.

**Nina: **I'm fine. Just a bad dream.

*Mick enters in crunches. He passes by Ben to sit down but Ben sticks out his leg making Mick trip.

*Everyone but Ben stands right up and Piper and Sven run over to Mick.

**Ben: **oops. My bad.

**Sven: **Mick! Are you okay?

**Mick: **I'm fine.

*Sven and Piper help Mick up and sit him down. Everyone sits down and gives Ben a death glare.

**Ben: **What?

**Amber: **So Sergei do you want to-?

*Sergei gets up and exits.

**Amber: **What?

*Amber sighs

**Amber **(To Nina): Ever since yesterday, Sergei won't talk to me.

**Nina: **Maybe it's because you got him detention.

**Amber: **S-

*Alfie enters and sits down next to Willow.

**Alfie: **I'm ready to eat! What does Taylor have for breakfast this morning?

**Piper: **Alfie? What are you doing here?

**Alfie: **Eating the best food made by Taylor in the world! She's ten times better than Trudy!

**Nina: **Wow, never thought I'd here that out of your mouth.

Anubis House: Dining room

*Patricia, KT, Mara, Joy, Fabian, and Jerome are sitting at the table eating. Trudy enters and poor more OJ in Mara's cup.

**Trudy: **Where are Eddie and Alfie?

**Fabian: **Eddie was crying out night for some reason. He wouldn't tell me why.

*****Patricia has a worried look on her face.

**Trudy: **And Alfie?

**Jerome: **Alfie went to eat breakfast at Isis House.

**Trudy: **Why not here? Doesn't he like my cooking?

**Joy: **I bet it's because Willow's over at Isis House and she's no longer allowed back here.

**Trudy: **Yeah, I'm sure that's it.

*Victor enters.

**Victor: **Look at the time; shouldn't you all be getting to school?  
*Everyone gets up and gets ready to go.

**KT: **Fabian, I'm going to be late to class, cover for me okay?

**Fabian: **Okay.

*KT, Fabian, Joy, and Mara exit. Patricia goes over to Eddie's door and tries to open it but it's locked.

**Patricia: **Locked!  
*Jerome enters the Foyer to leave.

**Patricia: **Jerome! I need your help!

**Jerome: **What is it Trixi?

**Patricia: **I need you to help me unlock this door.

**Jerome: **No problem.

*Jerome takes out a bobby pin from pocket and begins to pick to lock.

**Patricia: **So you just randomly have a bobby pin in your pocket?

**Jerome: **I always have a bobby pin in my pocket.

**Patricia: **Why?

**Jerome: **You never know when you'll need one.

**Patricia: **Whatever.

*Jerome finishes picking the lock.

**Jerome: **There you go.

**Patricia: **Thanks Jerome.

*Patricia walks into Eddie's room.

**Patricia: **Eddie? Are you okay?

**Eddie: **Go away.

**Patricia: **Eddie, what's wrong?

**Eddie: **Just go away.

*Jerome slowly enters Eddie's room.

**Patricia: **What's wrong?

*Eddie sits up, eyes bloodshot.

**Eddie: **Just go away!

*Jerome slowly exits Eddie's room and Patricia runs out crying. Eddie has a look of guilt on his face but then falls back in his bed.

Boarding School: Hallway

*Nina, Fabian, Willow, and Alfie are standing by Nina's locker.

**Fabian: **Are you sure that it was Louisa Frobisher-Smythe?

**Nina: **Pretty sure.

**Fabian: **Pretty sure?

**Nina: **It looked just like her from all the pictures I've seen.

**Willow: **Now that you mention it, it does look like her.

**Nina: **You see.

**Alfie: **But why is she haunting the house?

**Fabian: **That's a question we need to find out.

*Mrs. Andrews enters.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Alfie and Willow. Do you think we can help me set up for our lesson today?

**Willow and Alfie: **Sure.

*Willow and Alfie follow Mrs. Andrews into her classroom. Amber walks up.

**Amber: **Okay guys, I need help trying to get Alfie jealous and fall back in love with me.

**Nina: **Why don't you just give up Amber?

**Amber: **I thought you were my friend, Nina.

**Nina: **I am, but I think Alfie's found his soul mate.

**Amber: **I'm his soul mate! Listen, just give me a week, and if it doesn't work, then I will stop trying to get with Alfie and go for someone else.

**Nina: **Okay, but who are you going to use to make Alfie jealous? I don't think Sergei is too fond of you right now.

**Amber: **Hmmmm… what about you Fabian?

**Fabian: **What?

**Amber: **Just for a week! This way Alfie will get even more jealous.

**Fabian: **But Nina-

**Nina: **It will be okay. I know it's only fake.

**Fabian: **Okay then.

*KT runs up.

**KT: **Guys! I found something!

**Nina: **What?

**KT: **Well-

*Bell rings.

**KT: **I'll tell you at lunch.

*Everyone goes to their classes.

Mr. Sweet's class room

*Patricia enters and Mr. Sweet walks up to her.

**Mr. Sweet: **Patricia, I hope we're not going to have any accidents today.

**Patricia: **Yes sir.

*Mr. Sweet nods and starts to walk away.

**Patricia: **Mr. Sweet?

**Mr. Sweet: **Yes Patricia.

**Patricia: **Do you know why Eddie is in a mad mood and crying?

*Mr. Sweet has a worried look on his face and then it changes back into his normal look.

**Mr. Sweet: **I have no idea.

**Patricia: **Okay then.

*Patricia walks past Mr. Sweet to sit with Joy and Jerome and Mr. Sweet gets the worried look on his face again. Bell rings.

**Mr. Sweet: **Okay class, today I want you to read in your books while I'm out finding a substitute for you guys. I have a… meeting.

*Mr. Sweet exits. Patricia gets up ready to go.

**Joy: **What are you doing?

**Patricia: **Following Mr. Sweet.

**Joy: **Why?

**Patricia: **I know he was lying when he said he had nothing to do with Eddie's mood today. He's leaving to talk to Eddie.

**Joy: **Or maybe he does have a meeting.

**Patricia: **Fat chance.

*Patricia exits and Joy sighs.

**Joy: **What are we going to do with her?

**Jerome: **Who knows-?

*Sven walks up and sits next to Joy.

**Sven: **Hey Joy.

**Joy: **Hey Sven.

*Jerome gets a jealous look on his face.

**Jerome: **What are you doing here Sven?

**Sven: **Well there's an open seat now that Patricia left and the people at my table are so boring and don't talk to me, so I thought I'd sit with you guys. Is that okay?

**Joy **(at the same time as Jerome): Yes.

**Jerome **(at the same time as Joy): No.

*Joy gives Jerome a look. Jerome sighs.

**Jerome: **Fine.

**Sven: **Thanks.

Mrs. Andrew's class room

*Amber has her arm around Fabian and Nina is trying not to get a jealous look on her face.

**Mara: **'Lo you now, how vainly mortal men do blame the gods! For of us they say comes evil, whereas they even of themselves, through the blindness of their own hearts, have sorrows beyond that which is ordained. Even as of late Aegisthus, beyond that which was ordained, took to him the wedded wife of the son of Atreus, and killed her lord on his return, and that with sheer doom before his eyes, since we had warned him by the embassy of Hermes the keen-sighted, the slayer of Argos, that he should neither kill the man, nor woo his wife. For the son of Atreus shall be avenged at the hand of Orestes, so soon as he shall come to man's estate and long for his own country. So spake Hermes, yet he prevailed not on the heart of Aegisthus, for all his good will; but now hath he paid one price for all.'

**Mrs. Andrews: **Thank you Mara, now who wants to read the next few paragraphs?

*Mara raises her hand.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Thank you Mara, but let's give someone else a chance. Sergei.

**Sergei: **Huh?

**Mrs. Andrews: **Why don't you read a few paragraphs?

**Sergei: **Nah, I'm good.

**Mrs. Andrews: **That was a command, not a question.

**Sergei: **Um. Okay.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Just read the next 2 paragraphs.

**Sergei: **Okay.

* Sergei looks down at the book and all the letters and words of moving around crazy.

**Sergei: **Aaaaa…

**Mrs. Andrews: **Is everything alright Sergei?  
**Sergei: **Aaaaa-

*Sergei throws up on the seat next to him, luckily, no one is sitting there.

**Class: **Ewwww…

**Amber: **So glad I decided not to sit next to him today.

**Sergei: **Can I-?

**Mrs. Andrews: **Yes.

*Sergei gets up to leave.

**Mrs. Andrews: **Bring a trashcan with you!

*Sergei comes back to get the trashcan by Mrs. Andrew's desk and exits.

**Mrs. Andrews: **I'm going to make sure Sergei is okay. Everyone just read on your own.

*Mrs. Andrews exits.

**Nina: **Okay, KT, you wanted to show us something?

**KT: **Oh right. Willow. Alfie. Over here!

*Alfie and Willow get up and walks over to KT, Amber, Nina, and Fabian

**Alfie: **What's up?

**KT: **Okay, so I was trying to find stuff about why Louisa is haunting Isis House and I found out that Louisa Frobisher-Smythe built Isis House by herself after Robert's death because Anubis House had too many memories.

**Fabian: **Then why is she haunting Isis House? How did she die?

**KT: **I never found those answers.

*Fabian, Amber, Nina, Willow, and Alfie groan.

**KT: **Well sorry, I just couldn't find it.

**Nina: **Looks like we're going to have to find the answers ourselves. Sibuna?

**KT, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Willow: **Sibuna.

Anubis House: Foyer

*Mr. Sweet enters and Patricia sneaks past Mr. Sweet. Mr. Sweet walks knocks on Eddie's door.

**Mr. Sweet: **Edison.

**Eddie **(From inside his room): Go away!

**Mr. Sweet: **Edison, it's me.

**Eddie **(From inside his room): Oh in that case, go away!

**Mr. Sweet: **It's not my fault that your mother died.

*Patricia gasps loud enough for Mr. Sweet to hear. Mr. Sweet spots her and she quickly hides. Mr. Sweet walks over towards her, but then Eddie opened the door.

**Eddie: **I know it's not your fault! But I just can't help that the person who took care of me all my life, the one person that loved me, died.

**Mr. Sweet: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Sure you do.

*Eddie walks past Mr. Sweet and exits. Patricia hides further in the dark so Eddie can't see her. Mr. Sweet follows Eddie out.

**Patricia **(To self): Eddie's mum died?


End file.
